The invention relates generally to forcible access tools and, more specifically, to an hydraulically operated, easily portable tool for use by fire fighters, policemen, rescue personnel, and the like, for forcibly separating two structural members, such as opening a door from its frame.
Forcible access tools have wide application in the law enforcement and rescue fields where access behind a closed and locked or obstructed door is frequently required. While a considerable number of tools have been devised for forcibly opening doors, none have had all the features of easy portability, convenience and efficiency of use, and durable and low cost construction.
Known tools having a stationary jaw and an opposed, movable jaw include the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,001. It utilizes a guide member that encircles the outer casing of an hydraulic cylinder to provide axial longitudinal stability to the movable jaw and a coacting slide bar and channel to prevent relative pivotal movement between the movable jaw and the stationary jaw during use of the tool. Also known is the tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,066, wherein a plurality of ball bearings mounted to the outer casing of an hydraulic cylinder are received in a corresponding plurality of longitudinal passageways of the axial rod of the cylinder to maintain longitudinal axial alignment of the rod and to prevent relative pivotal movement of the movable jaw relative to the stationary jaw. Each of the foregoing tools uses a remote hydraulic pump unit that is connected to the tool by a flexible hose for providing pressurized hydraulic fluid to operate the tool.
In the present invention, relative axial longitudinal alignment of the movable jaw member is maintained and relative pivotal movement between the movable and stationary jaws is constrained by a separate guide rod and sleeve combination. The guide sleeve also serves as a convenient handle for manipulation of the tool and presents an anvil surface by which the jaws of the tool may be driven between two structural members to be separated by use of a hammer or other impact-type tool.